


Sass Master 2, Stiles Stilinski (fanart)

by sharem



Series: My Teen Wolf fanart [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other, Teen Wolf fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: A digital color sketch of Stiles Stilinski.





	Sass Master 2, Stiles Stilinski (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a roleplay partner on tumblr who plays a fantastic Stiles. If anyone wants to give me a story prompt, or a drawing/sketch prompt, go to my art tumblr at [sharem90](http://sharem90.tumblr.com) and leave me a message/ask there. ^_^


End file.
